


Rebels

by rainforestgeek



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 The Sword Part 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: "Sounds good. Let's go."Catra darted off ahead of Adora before she could protest. She didn't want to get Catra into trouble because she was having weird, confusing visions. But really, when has she ever been able to stop Catra from doing anything? At least she won't be in the Whispering Woods alone.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 42





	Rebels

“Ugh. Maybe I was seeing things, maybe I hit my head too hard, we should probably just go back home – ”

“Uh, Adora?” Catra grabbed Adora’s chin and pointed her face toward the weird glowing between the trees. “Aren’t we looking for a sword? Why would a sword be glowing?”

Her grey eyes widened. “That’s it.”

“Adora, what is _it?_ ” They both rushed to the source of the light, Catra hot on Adora’s heels, and burst into a clearing.

Somebody had rammed an engraved broadsword into a large rock. And it had a blue light surrounding it, which was convenient for spotting the other two people who’d just entered, one covered in sparkles and both wearing way too many colors at once. They froze when they saw them. Then the girl shouted.

“Horde soldiers!”

Both the brightly-colored rebels started screaming and yelling. Catra and Adora exchanged a glance and a brief head jerk.

Adora charged toward the sword and Catra leapt at the rebels, going straight for the sparkly one because she had to be a princess. Just before her claws would have gouged into her face, the girl imploded in a cloud of glitter and the heels of Catra’s hands collided with the ground, her face closely following. Pain shocked through her skull and flying dirt got in her mouth and nose. She sprang to her feet, disoriented and spitting dirt, but the princess was gone. She spotted the boy aiming an arrow at her from five feet away (also, really? A ranged weapon at five feet? What kind of wuss was this?) just before he loosed it. She grabbed it out of midair. But she had no time to gloat before the arrow snapped into a net and she fell to the ground again, writhing against the rope tangled around her chest.

“Bow! Catch!” Arrow Boy fumbled at the broadsword that flew at him, finally hugging it to his chest. Catra saw Sparkles disappear in another cloud of white glitter and reappear next to the boy, leaving Adora’s fist swinging at empty air. She caught sight of Catra and shouted her name.

“Adora, the princess can teleport!” Catra yelled. She scratched at her bonds and had them almost cut when a heavy weight landed on her back.

“You stay down, Horde soldier!” The shout came from above her. Catra tried to buck her off but she had no leverage in this awkward position. She couldn’t even reach her foot around to scratch the princess, who managed to tighten the bonds around her shoulders while Catra hissed and writhed, immobilizing her arms. She saw Adora trip Arrow Boy, who fell face-first with a hard thud. Princess Sparkles’ voice went shrill above her. “Bow!”

Adora dove for the sword, and Catra was sure they’d won now. These fools had never seen Adora wielding a melee weapon. They were done for.

Her fingers touched the hilt and blinding white light filled the clearing. When it died down, Catra cautiously opened her eyes again and saw Adora – on the ground, unconscious. Sparkles scrambled to pick up the sword and the boy was untying his ankles.

“What did you do to her?” Catra hissed.

“Nothing!” Arrow Boy insisted while he bound Adora’s wrists. Catra flipped to her feet then found herself face to face with the princess.

“Quiet, Horde spy, _I_ ask the questions.” Sparkles was posturing despite being several inches shorter than Catra. “How did you get so far into the whispering woods?”

Catra evaluated the situation. The princess was clearly inexperienced in taking prisoners, barreling forward like a tank through a labyrinth. Definitely volatile. Bow Boy seemed softer. She didn’t like the way he was gently leaning Adora against a tree like he had any right to touch her.

 _Stupid as they are, they did manage to capture us_ , she thought. She might be able to get out of these bonds and make a run for it, but she’ll be damned if she’d leave Adora behind.

“What? Like it was hard?” A very familiar soft groan caught her attention. She bolted to her best friend’s side. “Adora? Adora, wake up!”

“What…happened…”

“I don’t know. You touched the sword, then there was a giant flash of light and you knocked out. Again. Are you sure you’re not brain-damaged?”

Adora tried to shove her then panicked when she couldn’t move her hands. She sat bolt upright, taking in her surroundings, the rebel guy and angry princess holding onto the sword. She hissed to Catra, “Are we seriously a _princess’s_ prisoners?”

Catra snorted. “Yeah, thanks to you, sleeping beauty.”

“I’m not the one who hit the dirt first.”

“Quiet, both of you!” The sparkly princess shouted. “I’ll ask you one more time and no more smart-ass comments. How did you Horde spies get this far into the Whispering Woods? How did you find this sword?”

“We just walked in and that’s my sword,” Adora informed her. “I found it first. And we’re not spies!” Catra would have slapped her hand over Adora’s mouth if she could.

The princess scoffed. “The Whispering Woods are under the protection of the Rebellion, so actually, this is our sword.” She made it abundantly clear that ‘our’ did not include Catra and Adora. “And I would recognize a Horde spy anywhere.”

Twin glares met her. “You sure about that, Sparkles?”

“Yes! Come on, Bow, we’re taking the prisoners back to Bright Moon to be interrogated. On your feet.”

“Make me.” Catra stubbornly stayed sitting. Adora gave her a frantic look as Bow Boy (was his name _actually_ ‘Bow?’) brought her to her feet.

“Catra,” she hissed. “Let’s not set the princess off when we’re unarmed.”

She took another look at the ball of glittery rage that was this princess. She was young, probably had a tenuous grasp on her magic at best. When this one exploded, Catra wanted to be well out of the splash zone.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
